Winding operations for transformers, motors or generators require removal of enamel coating or insulation from the windings leads of a lead bundle for making electrical connections. The conventional manual process includes heating the end of the individual winding leads of a lead bundle with a torch to burn off enamel insulation, placing the winding leads into an alcohol solution, scrubbing each individual winding lead with a scour pad or the like to clean the lead, and returning the lead bundle to its original position. This process is labor intensive, not safe due to burning, and is time consuming.
Thus, there is a need to provide a structure and a method for chemically removing enamel from winding leads that is less time consuming, less labor intensive and is environmentally compliant.